Falling In and Out of Love
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: What if when Yuuri falls head-over-heels in love with Wolfram, Wolfram no longer loves Yuuri? Will Yuuri still win Wolfram back or will Wolfram have someone else by then? Yuuram/Wolfyuu of course...but in the end, will it still be them? Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

**FALLING IN AND OUT OF LOVE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

Warning/s: Slight OoC of main characters and there will be future OC's.

There will be an OC in this first part but she will only fully appear here and at the last chapter.

* * *

Sobs filled the room as a teen-aged girl with brown hair and misty hazel eyes cried in front of her grandmother. "I thought he'd never do that!" She continued to sob as her grandmother stroked her back comfortingly. "He said he loved me..." she looked up to her grandmother who was seated on a rocking chair while she sat on the cold floor."...and that he'll never leave me—he's such a liar! So, why would he do that?" Her grandmother then started to stroke her hair. After a while, she spoke. "Child, there really are people like that."

Baffled, the young teen looked at her grandmother with a curious expression. _I don't think she understands my problem. _"I know that! I just wanted to say it. I mean, couldn't he have told me instead that he'd rather leave me? It would definitely be better than finding out that he was cheating on me." She looked away for a moment but looked back at her grandmother when she spoke.

"Maybe he did that because he _fell out_ of love," her grandmother suggested. _Fell out of love? What the heck is she saying? Is she secretly saying he doesn't love me anymore? _

"Is that even possible or are you just siding with him?" Her voice started to rise as her question progressed.

"It is possible, child." Her grandmother started to swing the chair back and forth.

"Could you repeat that, Grandma?" She started to stop crying, her eyes staring directly at her grandmother. _Good_, her grandmother thought.

"I said: It is possible." Her grandmother stared at her. "Honestly, are you deafer than me?"

"I'm being serious!" She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "Why can't you take me seriously?" Upset, her eyes started to get watery again. Trying to stop a sob from escaping her mouth, she puffed her cheeks then she started to inhale. She stared at the floor while doing her trying-not-to-look-weak routine.

"I'm sorry," the lady who looked like she was in her early seventies patted her granddaughter's head like she would to a begging puppy that you would disappoint by not giving it food. "But I do know that you know a few things about love even though you are quite young."

She nodded impatiently with one of her eyebrows raised. "Even though I'm just 15, I do know a few things about love."

"But did you know that while in a relationship, you could suddenly fall out of love?" Her grandmother knew she had her there, the smirk on her face showed it.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "I could tell you a story, Adelle. One where falling in and out of love is present,"

"Some revised fairy tale that deals with something more realistic?" Adelle couldn't help but ask. It was a norm to her family when she did things like this.

"No, actually you know them."

"I do?" Adelle looked at her grandmother incredulously. "I don't know any married couple who's going through it."

"Now, they don't show it. And, they possibly may not show it to us anymore. But way back when I was young, I knew about it."

"Really, are you serious? What are their names?" Adelle sounded excited. This, to her, was the first time that a true love story would be told to her. _And, _she thought, _I know them! This seems so exciting! _

"Their names were…" Her grandmother paused for while to tease her, a smirk playing on her face.

"What was it, Grandma?" Adelle's eyes grew wider as she spoke.

"Their names were Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Your parents fell in and out of love?" She cocked her head to the right. Her expression confused. "I thought they were always in love. I thought married people who look at each other so sweetly were always in love."

"Not always," Greta stood up as she spoke. She waddled to the bookshelf a few feet away from her. "I think I still have it here."

"Have what exactly, Grandma?" Adelle made her eyes follow the direction her grandmother was taking.

As she grabbed three books out of the bookshelf, she replied to her granddaughter's question. "The proof that they, or more like Wolfram, fell in and out of love. You know, Wolfram told me, around the time that I first time I fell in love, that ever since he started falling in love with Yuuri, he started writing on a new diary which easily filled up."

"Wow! I never knew that…" Adelle paused for a while then resumed. "…because everyone only told me about them and them already being in love…and also about the slap!"

"Well, now might be the time for you to know the truth." Greta sat back down on her rocking chair. "From what this diary says Wolfram fell in love with Yuuri bit by bit. He learned to respect the new maoh after their duel…"

* * *

Wolfram was outside, training his men. He started to perspire for he had been under the scorching sun for over an hour. But he didn't complain. _Complaints are for wimps, _he thought. His eyebrows furrowed as one of his personal guards approached him. _What is it this time? _"Your Excellency," the young man started. "Lord Gwendal has called for you."

"Fine, I'll be going now." He was cross and everybody noticed it. He walked in the castle with an irritated expression. He hated being torn away from training his troop unless it was Yuuri or Greta who summoned him. '_Family—which consists of Yuuri, Greta and me—always comes first_' that was his motto which he always followed. Slowly passing through the garden, he spotted Conrad walking in the same direction he was going. _Did big brother call for him too?_ He shrugged and continued to walk, pretending not to see his other brother as he silently walked behind him.

Conrad turned around sharply when he heard a twig snap behind him. "Wolfram," He looked relieved when he saw that it was his little brother that had been the one behind him and not some unknown person.

"What is it, Conrad?" Wolfram eyed Conrad as if he would do something dangerous.

"Did Gwendal call for you to?" Conrad asked. He once again opened his mouth to speak but shut shortly it after, deciding not to say anything at all.

Wolfram nodded then he strode on. He didn't want to talk anymore. He was too stressed out right now. But, before Conrad would be too far from him, he asked "Did he call for you too?"

Conrad nodded. "It must be important."

* * *

Yuuri did the usual—sign papers with Gwendal—and he eventually complained inwardly while bowing his head. _I don't think I can do this anymore!! My hand is so tired and my eyes feel heavy from lack of sleep! _Then, he looked up since he thought somebody called his name. He cringed at the thought. _Now I'm hearing things! Can this get any worse?_

"Yuuri," he heard it again. Slowly, the door opened and Greta walked in. Yuuri sighed. _So, it was Greta all along. _

Greta closed the door as she entered. "Yuuri, look at what I found!" She held out a flower in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri cocked his head and examined the flower in his daughter's hand. "Is it…a new variety?" _Looks like a sunflower._

Greta nodded. "Lady Cheri taught me how to garden and how to make new varieties. Isn't it cool?" Sunshine was on her face as she walked closer to Yuuri to hand him the flower. "What do you think I should name it?"

Yuuri shrugged. "What do you think you should call it?"

"I really can't think of a name for it." Greta slightly frowned. "Maybe I should ask Wolfram."

"Okay" Yuuri muttered from behind the stack of papers he was signing.

Greta turned around and exited the room. Skipping happily, she headed back to the garden. _I'll ask Wolfram when I see him._

"What are you supposed to discuss to everyone?" Yuuri asked the man in green sitting on the far left corner of the room.

"About that letter that you received earlier" Gwendal answered dryly. His throat had been sore since he woke up that morning but he didn't want to call attention to it.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Yuuri shook his hands as he spoke. _That means I'll get a break from this._ "What exactly did the letter say?"

The door opened, hitting the wall with a soft thud, as Wolfram walked in, followed by Conrad and Günter. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, big brother?"

Gwendal picked up the letter and waved it in front of them. "I want to talk about this."

"Who is it from? What does it say?" Günter asked, his face slightly showing worry.

"It's from Stoffel." Gwendal smirked. "He rebuilt his castle and he wants us to come again, in two days."

"I just hope whatever happened before doesn't happen again." Günter shook his head at the memory of being in Stoffel's castle and the fiasco—on Stoffel's part—that happened. "Oh, the memory of it brings shivers down my spine."

"So, Your Majesty, what do you think?" Conrad turned to face Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded. "We'll go."

Wolfram sighed. "As expected from Yuuri,"

Yuuri smiled. "Good, you know me well."

"What do you expect? You are my fiancé." Wolfram retorted with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah" Yuuri replied with a defeated expression. "I wonder what Stoffel is planning on this time." He shook his head as he spoke. "By the way, when is it?"

Gwendal sighed openly. He raised his hand, parallel to his face, and slowly placed his index and middle finger on his temple—a sign he was getting a 'headache'. "Two days from now" he let his answer out as a sigh. This he didn't really like.

* * *

Yuuri ate lunch with Greta and Wolfram. He really was used to this—eating lunch with a fiancé (wishing it was a fiancée) and a daughter not far from his age. "More please," he heard his daughter say, followed by his fiancé "more for me, too". He smiled. He was happy that he didn't eat alone in another world. He was happy that people did care for him in this world.

"Yuuri," Wolfram stared at the young double black. "Oi, Yuuri," he didn't really like not being minded. "Wimp" he called out. "Are you listening?"

Yuuri continued to stare. He only stopped and broke from his daydream mode when he felt some pressure on his foot. He gritted his teeth. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You weren't listening. Were you," Wolfram felt his blood pressure rise. "By any chance," he clenched his fist until his knuckles turned seemingly white. "Thinking of somebody else—woman perhaps?" His tone was accusing and Yuuri knew where this was going.

"O-of course not, Wolfram," Yuuri jumped up and desired to run away but Wolfram had him in another headlock.

Greta found this amusing. She, after reading dozens of books written by Anissina, believed that stuff like that were a form of showing love. _Isn't it great how my fathers love each other?_

Yuuri managed to escape the headlock but he didn't escape Wolfram's glare. "Look, Wolfram," he started, a bit nervous, "I wouldn't think of anyone else." _Especially with you like that, _he mentally added.

Wolfram dropped his glare, he knew he had Yuuri right where he wanted him but he wanted to test the wimp first. "Are you absolutely positive?" His eyes showing a seductive glint and his tone being a little seductive, Yuuri gulped inwardly. This he knew he didn't like

"Of course I'm positive," Yuuri answered.

Wolfram smirked. "Good,"

* * *

After eating lunch, Yuuri headed to the library with Günter. Greta followed and so did Wolfram. For the past six months, it was Wolfram who attended to Greta in the library while Yuuri studied.

Yuuri walked beside Wolfram and whispered to his ear, "Is a lecture about how the 7th maou interesting? Did he do anything spectacular that most of my time has something to do with him?"

"None that I recall but I think he was sort of a kind maou." Wolfram answered, his eyes looking up at the ceiling as if it would answer Yuuri's question for him.

Yuuri groaned. "This might be boring…" he mumbled to himself.

Wolfram giggled. He found it cute when Yuuri did that.

"What's so funny?" Yuuri asked. His big, round, black eyes looking directly at Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Wolfram felt himself blush. He blinked before answering. "Nothing, nothing is funny, wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted, standing akimbo.

* * *

Hours later, Yuuri entered the dining room together with Greta. Everyone was seated already. "Sorry I'm late," he walked towards his seat, his daughter's hand firmly held in his. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram. He looks a little pale, he thought. Slowly, he sat down on his chair. He faced Wolfram then asked in a whisper "Are you alright, Wolfram?"

Wolfram stifled a yawn. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep properly last night."

Are you sure you didn't sleep properly last night? You seemed sound asleep! Yuuri wanted to say what he thought but he decided that starting a fight before eating might lead to a food fight even though Wolfram would probably not do such a thing. "Oh," he coughed out.

After their meal was served, Yuuri ate hastily while Wolfram ate slowly. Everyone else ate normally.

Conrad glanced at his little brother and Gwendal secretly did the same. Cheri sipped her soup and Greta drank her water.

Something seemed wrong with Wolfram and Conrad was right. "Wolfram," he started.

"Hm?" Wolfram looked at Conrad. A sign that said Conrad had his most—or part—of his attention.

"Have you been having nightmares lately?" the brunet asked the blond.

"Yes" Wolfram answered. "So what made you ask?"

"You said you're not sleeping properly, right?" Then, a thought crossed Conrad's mind. "Have you been eating too many sweets?"

Wolfram's eyes widened. Conrad was right about that.

"So, that's a 'yes'?" Yuuri asked. "Why, what's wrong with too many sweets?"

"He gets nightmares when he eats too many sweets." Cheri explained. "He's been like that since he was small. I think it started when—"

"Mother, I think that's enough." Wolfram's face turned red and Yuuri noticed.

"Why? What happened?" Yuuri's curiosity earned him another glare from Wolfram—but this one seemed deadlier than the first.

"It's none of your business." Wolfram answered. He didn't want to tell his fiancé that he had a terrible experience with sweets when he was much younger.

"He got a tummy ache and he had to drink this supposedly terrible medicine that the doctor gave him. Since then he gets nightmares when he eats too much." Cheri continued her explanation which her youngest son had cut off earlier.

Yuuri stifled a laugh and Wolfram noticed this. "One sound, Yuuri," Wolfram continued to glare but this time it looked even deadlier. "Just one sound out of your mouth and you're gonna wish you never did it."

Yuuri cringed and gulped. Obviously, he felt threatened by Wolfram's words.

Wolfram smirked and Greta giggled.

* * *

A/N: What do you think, everyone? Is it worth continuing?

If it's worth continuing, I'll make chapter 2 after I update 'Just So You Know'.

All I need is at least one review that says something like 'please continue'.

Alright, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!

See you again next year!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

After eating breakfast, Yuuri headed to the library with Günter walking behind him.

Upon reaching the library, Günter stopped fantasizing about Yuuri. Instead, he led Yuuri to a table which had three stacks of books on it. _Oh man! _Yuuri bitterly thought, _who is it this time? The 5__th__ maou, a maou who loved to persecute people, or a maou who lasted for a lot of decades? All these maou stuff are really boring me. When will I get to a more exciting lesson? _He groaned.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Günter asked as he heard Yuuri's groan.

"It's nothing, Günter. I'm just sleepy, that's all." Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. He jerked his head to his advisor's direction. "Where's Wolfram?"

"Wolfram? Why, he's out patrolling the borders."

"So early? I thought he usually does that an hour after breakfast" said Yuuri.

"Oh my," Günter muttered as he recalled something.

"What's wrong, Günter?" Yuuri raised his left eyebrow as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but is it alright with you if we skipped today's lessons?"

Yuuri felt his heart beating faster. He felt that he was fluttering to cloud nine when he heard that question. He nodded his head. "Of course, Günter!"

"I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty" with that statement, Günter walked out of the library.

_I wonder what's wrong with Günter, _Yuuri thought as he approached the door of the library minutes after Günter's footsteps could no longer be heard in the hallway. As he reached out for the handles, he heard a few maids talking outside. _Sounds like Doria, Sangria and Lasagna. I wonder what they're talking about now._

"Did you hear that Lord Wolfram's childhood sweetheart is coming over for a visit?"

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

"What again was her name?" he heard one of the three ask.

"I think it was something like Lady Adella."

"Lady Adella von Karbelnikoff" a fourth one answered. _It must be Effe._

"Von Karbelnikoff?" Lasagna repeated.

"Then that means that she—"

"Yes, she is my cousin" this time, it was Anissina's voice that Yuuri heard. After a while, he heard the footsteps fading away. _They must be leaving,_ he guessed. Yuuri peeped out of the door as the four girls walked on and left Anissina in that spot.

Anissina turned her head to the direction of the door when she heard it make a creaking sound. "Your Majesty? What are you doing there with your head peeping out of the door?"

Yuuri blushed like a child caught in the act of listening to 'adult' conversations. "I heard talking, so I wanted to check on who were talking out here." He paused for a while. "Who is Adella?"

The scene of the maids talking in the hallway flashed in Anissina's head. "Adella is one of my cousins."

"Why were they talking about her? Is she coming over or something?" Yuuri asked with a hint of jealousy present in his voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty. In fact, she's coming over here in seven days time."

* * *

"Did you hear the spreading rumor about another one of Lord von Bielefeld's childhood friends is coming over for a visit next week?" Ken asked the 800-year-old priestess.

"Yes, Your Eminence. Do you think things will turn out like that time with Lady Elizabeth?" Ulrike answered.

Ken shook his head. "Hopefully not or else Shibuya might get into trouble again" he chuckled as he spoke.

Ulrike smiled. "Lord Wolfram is sure popular with the girls."

"I just want to know," Ken added, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Did they tell Shibuya about this, especially about Lord von Bielefeld's past with this lady?"

* * *

Wolfram strode along the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle to meet up with his fiancé. First, he checked in the library but the wimp wasn't there. Second, he tried the maoh's office but alas he wasn't there either. _Where is that wimp? _Wolfram mentally asked himself. As he was approaching the courtyard, he heard a boyish chuckle. Wolfram could feel jealousy rising in him. Then a bitter thought crossed his mind. _That cheater! I'll burn him once I see him with…_Wolfram entered the courtyard and saw who the adulterous letch was with_…Conrart._ _Why are they playing 'catch' so early? Isn't he supposed to be studying with Günter? _"Yuuri," he said the name as if it was a contagious disease.

"Hm?" Yuuri turned as he heard his name being said. "Ah, Wolfram, great timing!"

Wolfram was taken aback. "Great timing? For what?". "Never mind" he heard the young double black say. "Why?"

"Hey, Wolfram, are you feeling alright?" Yuuri asked, walking toward Wolfram. He thought he saw Wolfram beginning to turn red.

"Yes, I'm alright" Wolfram curtly replied while akimbo, the blush totally forgotten.

Yuuri shrugged. "If you say so…" he turned his back on Wolfram and continued to play with Conrad. "By the way, who is Adella von Karbelnikoff?"

Conrad decided not to throw the ball back to Yuuri.

Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat. "Adella von Karbelnikoff? Anissina's cousin."

Conrad looked on in silence as the boys who were younger than him talked to each other.

"What was she to you?" Wolfram heard Yuuri ask. "What was she to me? Well…" he paused for a while and looked at Yuuri. "Why do you need to know?"

"No reason," Yuuri answered. "Then I have no reason to answer your question as well" he heard the blond say. Yuuri dropped his smile and frowned. "It's just that she's coming over and I don't want to have a replay of the time with Elizabeth."

"Adella is coming over?" Wolfram spoke gently. "Why didn't anybody tell me this?" He asked furiously.

"Hey, nobody told me that as well!" Yuuri retorted.

"Then, how did you know?" Wolfram asked.

"I asked Anissina" Yuuri answered.

"What made you ask her? I'm sure as hell that you didn't suddenly ask 'is Adella coming over'."

"I heard the maids say her name, so naturally I asked about her" Yuuri calmly answered.

Wolfram turned redder. _What if he finds out that we, _Wolfram gulped, _were an item before? _"What did you hear?" He asked venomously.

Conrad silently left the two to their conversation after he heard his name being called.

"What do you mean by 'what did I hear'?"

"What did you hear from the maids, wimp?"

"Don't call me a wimp! I heard nothing other than…her name"

"Is that all you heard?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri nodded. "Absolutely positive?"

"Well, no…" Yuuri answered.

"What else did you hear?" Wolfram asked.

"I heard that you…" Yuuri looked away from Wolfram. Sweat began to form on his forehead. As the seconds passed by, the sweat on his forehead began to trickle down his face. "I'll tell you later. Before we sleep tonight, is that okay?"

"Wimp," Wolfram mouthed as he turned his back to Yuuri.

"I saw that! Don't call me a wimp!"

"But you are a wimp." Wolfram faced Yuuri.

"I am not a wimp!"

"Whatever." Wolfram huffed. "Now tell me, what else did you hear from those three?"

"What?" Yuuri blinked.

"I won't wait until tonight. I want to know what you heard, now."

"Well," Yuuri paused before continuing his sentence. _What to say? What to say? _

Wolfram stared at Yuuri. "Are you going to answer or not?"

Yuuri had an urge to shake his head so that he would not lie but his body didn't really cooperate when under pressure and he ended up nodding.

"So, what did you hear?"

"She was something like your childhood sweetheart." Yuuri felt his heart beating fast as he finished his sentence. He knew Wolfram would have probably not let him hear that. Turning pale, he turned on his heel and tried to run.

"What did you say?" Wolfram looked daggers at Yuuri who was scurrying away from him.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, Wolfram had caught his hand in time. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go, you crazy nut!" everyone in the courtyard heard Yuuri shout.

* * *

Günter walked at a professional pace. Upon reaching his destination, he knocked on the door and entered when he heard a grunted "come in". "Gwendal," he started. "Have you already told His Majesty about Lady Adella and her visit here?"

"I thought you were the one assigned to do that. Well, whatever happens, hopefully someone has already told him." Gwendal answered, his head beginning to ache. "Because, why do I have to be the one to tell him? You, Conrart or even Wolfram—especially Wolfram—should be the one telling him these stuff."

Günter sighed. "Those other two don't know yet—maybe Conrart does but Wolfram doesn't."

"You didn't tell them?" Gwendal asked, his hand moving up to his temple as if it was a reflex and slowly rotated his forefinger and middle finger in a circular motion. "It can't be helped, I guess."

* * *

Conrad walked toward the person who had called him earlier. "Hello, commander!" said the beefy spy.

"Yozak, what are you doing here? Did Gwendal need you for something?"

Yozak shook his head. "I'm free for today. Just came to visit," he paused and looked at Conrad, making eye contact. "Especially since I heard that your little brother's ex-girlfriend is coming over soon."

"Need you remind me?" said Conrad.

Yozak shook his head again. "Do you think it'll be an interesting meeting?"

Conrad's face remained serious. "Hopefully, it will be interesting as long as it is not disastrous."

* * *

Yuuri rubbed his wrists as he successfully pulled himself out of Wolfram's tight grip.

"I'll drop it…for now." Wolfram spoke, head turned away from Yuuri. "I need to rest, that's why. But, don't think I'll forget it tonight."

"I guess you do need some rest. You seem to have eye bags already." Yuuri remarked. "Why did you patrol the borders so early anyway?"

"I woke up early."

"So that's why I didn't see you at breakfast." Wolfram nodded to what Yuuri said.

"That's right. So…now…I nap." Wolfram unconsciously yawned openly.

"Alright, Wolfram." Yuuri replied, watching Wolfram's retreating body.

* * *

Seeing her fathers part, Greta wondered why. She walked toward Yuuri and asked "Where is Wolfram going?"

Yuuri answered her question, wondering how long she had been standing there. "He's going to take a nap."

"Why? Is he tired?" Greta asked, smiling innocently.

"Yeah. He said he woke up early and patrolled the borders early so I guess he didn't really sleep well last night." Greta hardly noticed Yuuri pausing anywhere in that sentence.

"But he'll wake up in time for dinner, right?" Greta looked at Yuuri with big eyes filled with innocence.

Yuuri nodded. "We'll make sure he does."

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking long, everyone, even though I said that I was going to update this after I update 'Just So You Know'.**

**I had a lot of projects and quarterly exams to deal with these past two weeks.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update faster next time.**

**Maybe around March, April and May (my summer vacation), I'll be able to update faster—much faster. So, before March or April comes, it's possible that it'll take a few weeks again before I get to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!

Instead of calling Cecilie 'Cheri', I'll be calling her 'Cecilie' from this chapter onward. That also goes with the word 'aniue'. I'll be making it 'brother'.

To all those who read chapter 2 within thirty minutes after I posted it, it said that Adella is coming over in 3 days but thanks to Anonymous Void I remembered that they were supposed to go to Stoffel in two days so I decided that I would change it.

* * *

Wolfram walked the lonely corridors of Blood Pledge Castle alone that was until he heard his mother calling out to him. "Wolfie! Wolfie!" she kept repeating. Wolfram stayed rooted to his spot, waiting for his mother to come. "Oh, there you are!" He heard her say before his face was buried in her ample bosom.

"Did you hear that Adella is coming over soon?" Cecilie asked her son.

Wolfram pulled himself away from his mother. "Yes," he said while nodding. "I heard it earlier today."

"I know that she was your girlfriend before," Cecilie let go of her grip on Wolfram's arm. "But do be kind to her."

Wolfram nodded. "Of course, Mother."

Cecilie smiled. "Now, that's a good boy!" She exclaimed, hands clasped to one side.

"Please, Mother," Wolfram pouted. "I'm not a little boy anymore— or a dog."

Cecilie pretended to be disappointed. "I'll be going now. You'll find me in my room until before dinner."

Wolfram nodded as a sign of acknowledging what his mother said. He continued to walk to his room, not his and His Majesty's room. As he reached his room, he walked toward his desk and opened a drawer on the left side. When he opened it, a purple envelope greeted him, its colorfulness visible in that particular drawer. _Adella, _he stroked the sides of the envelope as he picked it up. _Why are you coming back? _He crumpled the envelope as he thought of the painful memories he had with her.

Slowly, he loosened his fist, the ball of what used to be an envelope in it. Wolfram shook his head. _No more, _he thought, forming a fireball in his other hand. _You've broken my heart once and because of that, I know that I find it hard to forgive you. To me, what you did was unforgivable.__. _Wolfram threw the crumpled envelope, which started to unfold and its content spilling out without the blond noticing it, into a box near the window.

As soon as the crumpled envelope hit the other contents of the box, Wolfram threw his fireball in it as well, causing his room to be filled with smoke.

Wolfram sat on the chair by his desk, eyes fixated on the box. _Now, I will fully forget about you, Adella. I am burning all the physical evidences of our relationship, hoping you would do them, too._

The smoke slowly passed through the small opening on his open door, alarming the soldiers nearby. A soldier approached his room while the other ran to get a bucket of water. Said soldier peeked through the slightly open door. There, he saw Wolfram sitting peacefully by his desk with his arm resting on the desk and his back turned to the door. In front of Wolfram was a burning box and several feet away from it were two pails of water.

The soldier who fetched a bucket of water paced faster with every step until he reached the outside of Wolfram's door. As he settled the bucket down, he saw his comrade shake his head. "Why?" He whispered, fearing that the spoiled prince would hear him.

"I think he's burning a box. Take a look." The soldier who stayed to look beckoned his companion to peep through the slightly opened door. "I think he's burning confidential love letters." When he peeped, he saw the exact same thing his companion saw then he nodded. "Maybe you're right."

The two soldiers leaned in closer, accidentally pushing the door slightly open.

Wolfram heard the door creak. He sharply turned his head and heard footsteps fading away. Then, he shrugged and poured one pail of water over the burning box. _Best be sure no one else would find out about this. _

A minute later, Wolfram shoved the box, which was now blackened by soot, under his bed then he walked out of his room.

* * *

Ken walked around the many hallways in Blood Pledge Castle. He was there to report something, which the shrine maidens sweetly asked him to do, to Yuuri. As he walked along, he bumped into the two soldiers who came from Wolfram's room. "We apologize for our rudeness, Your Eminence." He heard them say.

Ken nodded to the two soldiers and they left.

From where he was standing, he noticed black smoke coming from straight ahead. Alarmed, he ran toward the scene. There, he saw Wolfram leisurely walking by.

"Lord von Bielefeld," Ken watched as Wolfram stopped.

"What?" Wolfram asked.

"What happened there?" Ken pointed to Wolfram's room, though he did not know it belonged to the blond, he just suspected that it did.

"Nothing," Wolfram answered, eyebrows furrowed and arms akimbo.

"Have you seen Shibuya?" Ken asked, his eyeglasses glistening from the light that came from a near by window.

"So far, no, but, I saw him in the courtyard earlier today. You should try going there." Wolfram looked away as he spoke.

"I'll be going now." Ken heard Wolfram say as he was leaving. Ken nodded and went on continuing to look for his buddy.

* * *

Yuuri looked for Conrad when Greta left. He looked by the bushes, by the fountain, by the garden but he could not find his godfather anywhere. "I wonder where he is." He scratched the back of his head while talking to himself. "Nope, he's not here." He told himself as he looked around the corridor he was now walking in.

"Oof…" Yuuri uttered as he bumped into an unknown being.

"Shibuya?" Ken gazed at the young double black standing in front of him. "Ah, Shibuya," He smiled while talking. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"I'm really sorry," Yuuri looked up to see who he had just bumped. "Murata…Murata?! What are you doing here?"

"Well," Ken started his explanation. "The shrine maidens asked me to report a problem to you," he paused for about a second to look into Yuuri's eyes. "And to ask a few questions."

Yuuri cocked his head to the right with an eyebrow raised. "What report?" He straightened up and returned Ken's gaze. "And, what questions?"

"Well, I," Ken stopped when he heard cries of 'Your Majesty' around the corner of the corridor. "I think Lord von Christ is looking for you."

"Stay with me, please!" Yuuri grabbed the sleeve of Ken's outfit.

Ken nodded. "I wasn't even leaving."

"Your Maje—Oh, Your Eminence is here, too. That's good!"

Yuuri laughed sheepishly at Ken then spoke. "What is it, Günter?"

"I've got something to tell you concerning our trip to Stoffel." Günter answered. "And since His Eminence is here, all the better."

Yuuri and Ken exchanged glances. "About our trip?" Yuuri murmured and Günter nodded.

"Would you like to come, Your Eminence?" Günter asked. "I'm sure King Yuuri would probably not mind and Stoffel would be more than glad to have both His Majesty and His Eminence there."

"Yeah, why don't you tag along? I really don't mind." Yuuri spoke while looking at Ken.

"Alright," Ken agreed. "I've been curious about how his castle looks like."

"It looked splendid…the last time we went there." Günter told Ken in a tone that said 'the best thing so far'.

"Oh?" Ken smiled. "What made it so splendid?"

"His Majesty's statue outside and portrait inside," Günter answered, remembering the two items as he spoke about them.

Ken smirked. "Now, I'd really like to see his castle."

Yuuri, wide-eyed at first, glared at Ken. "Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, Murata!"

* * *

Greta walked to Anissina's lab. She wanted to ask Anissina a few questions regarding kniting. She rushed through the hallways, ran past the soldiers on guard, and wore a big grin as she passed by all the other rooms she did not need to enter. "Anissina," she said as she entered the lab of the inventor.

"Greta," Anissina looked up, while sitting on chair by her desk, to see if the little princess really was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help here." Greta showed Anissina a doll, which she was making.

"Oh, sure," Anissina answered. "I'd help you there anytime." Anissina eyed the bald doll. "Who are you making? Dacascos?"

Greta shook her head. "It's Wolfram! However, I haven't put his hair yet or even finished his body. I want the Yuuri doll to have a Wolfram doll with him."

Anissina smiled. "That's good. Wolfram would be pleased."

"Do you think Yuuri will like it? What about Wolfram? Do you think he'll like it as well?" She asked.

Anissina nodded. "Of course they'll like it. You're their daughter and almost anything that a favorite—especially a one and only—child gives, the parents appreciate."

Greta grinned. Her eyes looked at Anissina's desk when she noticed something on it. "What are you making?" She asked, staring at the small box on Anissina's table.

Anissina looked down to 'new invention'. "I'm trying to make something with

small box."

"Oh," Greta said, amusement clearly heard in her voice.

"Do you want me to start helping you, now?" Anissina asked the little girl looking intently at her new 'invention'.

Greta nodded. As a few minutes passed by, Greta was getting closer and closer to finishing her doll.

* * *

Wolfram continued to walk away from the specific location he was in where he ended up meeting with Ken. He didn't want to answer any questions that asked 'What happened and why is there smoke exiting your room?' All he wanted to do was relax for a while. Maybe, he thought, I good relax by the garden.

While Wolfram was walking, he happened to pass by Anissina's lab. There, he saw Greta and Anissina working on a doll. He peered through the door but after a few seconds passed by he continued to walk to the garden.

Greta raised her head when she heard the door make a sound. She stuck her head out the door and saw Wolfram walking away. "Wolfram?" She whispered the name sweetly.

Wolfram looked back when he heard his name. Well, he thought he heard his name. Wolfram continued to walk away when he saw that there was no one there.

"Who was it?" Anissina asked. Her eyes were still fixated on the doll.

"Wolfram" Greta answered.

"Why don't you show this to Wolfram?" Anissina held the doll out to Greta. "He seemed down earlier. Maybe seeing this will make him happy."

Greta took the doll from Anissina and smiled at her. Then, she went out of the lab and ran after Wolfram. She was carrying the doll and the materials needed to make the doll.

"Wolfram!" She was shouting while she ran.

Even though he was practically outside, Wolfram still heard Greta's voice. He turned to face the direction in which he heard his daughter's voice. "Greta," he whispered.

"Wolfram," Greta approached her blond father. "I want to show you this doll that I'm making and," she grinned at Wolfram as she was finishing her sentence. "Maybe, you could help me with this?"

Wolfram nodded. "But I'm not really good at this. Anissina would be better in helping you."

"She's busy." Greta looked down on the ground. "If you're too busy…" She looked sadly at Wolfram. "…I guess Gwendal could help me." A frown was coming to her lips.

"No, no," she heard Wolfram say. "It's not like that. I'm just saying that I'm not much better than my brother."

Greta grinned. "So, can you help me?"

Wolfram smiled back at her. "Sure," he answered.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this is the fastest update I have done in weeks.

So, uh, what do you think about this new chapter?

To those who are also reading 'Just So You Know':

It might take a while before I update again. School is about to end and I wouldn't want to flunk (though, I would probably not flunk, seeing that my grades are good enough) because I was stressing myself to update.


	4. I'm sorry! Officially, this is on hiatus

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot that I haven't updated this for a year! (in my head, I updated this either late December 2009 or early January 2010...not 2009)Eep!

Anyways, I will really try to finish Just So You Know real soon so that I get to focus on this.

So, um, this story will be on a long hiatus.

Please bear with me!

~Square-Enix Fan


End file.
